paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol Pokemon XYZ Episode 13 : Rex Vs Pluem! Gekkouka Vs Mega Lizardon
Character Pluem As Satoshi Kaw As Serena Bangkeaw As Chitron Tutan As Uriga Marshall As Shota Rex Weathers As Alan Story (Sence Start in Pokemon Battle Shota Vs Satoshi) Pluem: Luchabull Flying press! (Luchabull jump and slam on kumoru) Marshall: Kumoru! Bangkaew: Kumoru is unable to battle! winner is luchabull Marshall: Kumoru Please Return! I Expect nothing less Pluem! But i won't lose this next one Tutan: Marshall Do your best! Marshall: Lets go hitotsuki! (hitotsuki come out of pokeball) Pluem: You got a new pokemon . huh? (take his pokedex out) Pokedex: hitotsuki sword pokemon.This pokemon said be born when a departed spirit inhabit an ancien blade Pluem: Alright im counting on you pikachu! Pikachu: Pika! Marshall: Let us being! hitotsuki use fury cutter (hitotsuku grab it sword and going to attack pikachu soon) Pluem: Iron tail! (Pikachu jump and hit hitotsuki) Pluem: Pikachu Thunderbolt! Pikachu: Pikachu! (shoot lighting at hitotsuki) Marshall: hitotsuki! Bangkeaw: hitotsuki is unable too battle! Tutan: Pikachu is amazing! Kaw: Yeah! Marshall: Please return! Now my thrid is my Ace! let go jukain! (jukain come out of the ball) Pluem: So it has evole so my third one will be gekkouka! i choose you! Gekkouka: kouka Marshall: gekkouka! so it has evole to! Lets us being! bullet seed! (jukain shoot a bullet seed into gekkouka but) Pluem: Water shuriken! (gekkouka trown water shuriken at bullet seed) (marshall and jukain gapsed) Pluem: Cut! (Gekkouka Use Cut on jukain) Marshall: Please evade it! (jukain dodge it) Marshall: Life blade! (jukain use life blade going to attack gekkouka soon!) Pluem: Aerial Ace! (Gekkouka use Aerial Ace And jukain and gekkouka hit each other and make an explodion) (Sence change to Rex Who was closing by he take his phone with mega simple on it and the line on the phone reach to a highes point and the the powerful wind from the pokemon battle field just pass him) Marshall: Keep pressing them life strom! (Jukain turn back and then life strom come of his back and gekkouka stuck in life strom!) Pluem: gekkouka! Marshall: i just read gekkouka move it will move fast and attack enimies in one shot so attaking from far distance is going to work well. Kaw: He has been studing them Bangkaew: Marshall see Pluem as his goal (Rex look in battle) Marshall: Jukain slam gekkouka into the ground! (jukain slam gekkouka into the ground! that would hurt) Pluem: Gekkouka you can keep going right we will win this macth for sure! (Gekkouka quickly get up and....) (Water come out from the ground and cover his body and his form start to change) (Marshall and Jukain Gapsed) (Rex look at his mega stone it was shining a bit) Bangkaew Kaw And Tutan: Wha! Marshall: What is going? jukain lets focus on them and continew on! Jukain: jukain! (Pluem and gekkouka in blue back ground) Pluem: Lets go gekkouka! Gekkouka: Kouka. Pluem: Aerial Ace! (gekkouka charge before attaking and when it run it go very super speed) (Marshall and jukain gapsed Rex look very alert) (gekkouka punch jukain but jukain block then gekkouka jump and spin around then kick jukain) (Jukain slam in to the wall very hard and fainted) Bangkaew: Jukain is unable to battle gekkouka win so the winner is Pluem! W.I.P Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pluem-is-on-the-job story Category:Pluem-is-on-the-job Series